Catching the Western Train
by Jack-Twist
Summary: What if Jack didn't die? What if he faked it? What if this document told you what REALLY happened?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the air in my lungs and the leather in my boots.

It happened up on Brokeback, what damned me. Ennis Del Mar and me were sinners, and we were drownin' in it.

We weren't queer… Well, Ennis wasn't. I don't know about me anymore. I fell for Ennis. Fell hard too. Even his name sent fucking shivers up my back. Lureen never suspected the fishing trips up there; didn't like fish. But Alma, Ennis' wife, knew. She saw us, one time I went up to them, she saw us kissing once. She and Ennis divorced after a while, but Lureen and me stayed together. Ennis didn't want me the way I wanted him. I had dreams, about Ennis, about what it could be like for us. I could see us, on a little ranch up near Brokeback, with a few sheep and horses. Maybe even a dog. Christ, I wanted that so bad. But Ennis had seen things that made him… untrusting of my visions. So… I did something bad. Real bad. I… I faked my death. I faked my ashes. I faked everything. They never found my body; they assumed some damn coyote had eaten me. Pop's was in on my plan; I guess that would be why he never gave Ennis my ashes. Knew that there wasn't any. I had the chance to see Ennis again; I had a chance to live my dream. I… I had a chance.

I hummed along to the radio as I drove along the dusty highway to Cape Girardeau. Brokeback was near the heart of the Ozark Mountains. I had to drive up, and around the peaks until I reached where we first camped. So many memories lived up here. Now all I had to do was write to Ennis, the card would be marked 'deceased', and wait. I had all the time in the world. I started to remember, things that I hadn't thought of for damn near twenty years.

"_I wish I knew how to quit you!" I yelled, tears welling and streaming down my face._

"_So why don't you! Why can't you just leave me be! It's because of you I'm like this! I'm nothin'… Goin' nowhere…" He was crying too… I didn't want this! I reach for him. "Get the fuck off me!" He yells._

I tear up, remembering that last fight. I roll over, trying to remember happy times.

"Jack Twist you get your skinny ass back here with my shirt!" That just made me run faster, laughing and laughing. "Jack! I mean it!" He was running after me now. I laugh harder as he tackled me, holding me tight around the waist. I giggle.

"_Oh, I'm scared Ennis. Watcha gonna do?" He pins me down._

"_Haven't decided yet, Twist." He leans down so that his lips are inches from my own. I struggle against his hands. He smiles and leans in for the kill, crushing his lips to mine. I kiss him back, feeling him straddle my hips. I moan slightly, pushing my hips up. I feel him grin against me._

"_Tent. Now." I nod, loving his dominance. He gets off me and I scramble back into the tent, Ennis hot on my heels. He crawls over me, kissing me again. My hands wander to his chest. His hands mirror my movements and he begins unbuttoning my shirt. My breath hitches, and he chuckles. "Cold, Jack?" He starts unbuckling my belt, and I groan. He flips me over onto my front and grabs my hips, grinding against me. He grunts, and rips my pants and boxers away from me. I squeak as I hear him pushing down his own quickly. He tears my shirt from my back and leans over me, kissing my back and neck._

"_Twist, you're mine, ya hear me? You're mine…" I let out a harsh gasp when he enters me._

"_I… H-hear ya…" He moans against my ear, sending pleasured shivers down my back. "Christ…" I rasp, feeling his hands grasp my hips and pull me back harder. Waves of pleasure shock through me, and I let out a yell of surprise when his hand begins to stroke and feel me. I push back, and moan his name loudly._

"_That's it… Jack… Come on…" He grunts raggedly, sending me into orgasm. He cries out, shaking and spilling into me. "Jesus, Twist…" This wasn't just drunken fucking. This was passion. This was… Was it love?_

I grin, pulling my hat down over my eyes. Ennis Del Mar, the love of my fucking life. Who'd of thought?

R&R? I'll luff you forever and ever and ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well... I own Brokeback on paperback now... and the soundtrack...

A-N: Thankyou to SpiderSting and Penguins Are Stealing My Sanity for just being the best. Anywho... ON WITH THE STORY!

I woke up a while later, to the sound of a truck pulling up. I cussed quietly to myself as I stumbled to the nearest cluster of trees to hide. The pickup rolled over the gravel and a man got out, holding a bundle to his chest. I recognised him instantly, and stepped out of the trees.

"Nice ta see you kept my shirt, Cowboy." I began to say, before he started to speak. I moved back into the trees, to see what he'd say. I loved his voice. The huskiness of it…

"Jack… I know yer aroun' here…" His accent was thicker than usual, like he was crying. "An' I know yer probably as mad as hell at me fer not' getting' yer ashes, bu' that sonofawhoresons bitch of yer father wouldn' lemme have them…" He let out a shaky sob, and I had to clamp my mouth shut to stop mine. "An' I wish you were here, Twist… I miss ya like anythin'… I never told you this when we were together, an' yer probably mad at me fer that too… Bu'…" I stepped out of the trees, going behind him and crying softly.

"Ennis… I forgive ya…" I managed to choke out. He turned, his face filled with fear.

"Jack? Did I die on the way up here, buddy?" He held his arms out to me.

"Nah… I wasn't never dead… Faked it all… Got away from Lureen though, didn' I?" I pulled myself close to him.

"Yeah, an' scared me half ta death, you bastard." He sniffed deeply. "What were ya thinkin', Jack? Hmm?" He looked down at my face and brushed some of the tears away.

"I… I guess I was thinkin'… Abou' you…" I glanced away from him, ashamed. I wasn't supposed to be like this, I was supposed to be in _love_ with Lureen

"You foolin' me, Twist? Ya spend ya time thinkin' of me?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice. I looked up at him; he was smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I spent my time thinkin' of ya. Who else do I have, huh Ennis!" I was close to yelling, he was treating this like some kind of joke!

"Hey, hey. Hush, Lil Darlin'. I wasn' meanin' it in a horrible way." My head to his chest, as though I would melt straight into his heart. "I ain't never lettin' you outta my sight again, you hear me?" I smile and nod. "I shoulda listened to ya from the start, Jack. Then maybe you wouldn' have had to do this." I raised my fingers to his lips, silencing him.

"Ennis, you talk to much." He grinned and bent his head, kissing me. I kissed him back, pulling his hat off.

"You know if we do this again… There's no goin' back, righ'?" He rasped, stroking my face gently.

"O' course." He kissed me again, gently.

"I love ya, Jack."


End file.
